Bliss
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: Just another oneshot of my favorite pairing.
1. Tropical

Neo Green Hill was a beautiful place to relax, especially in the sun set. Tails was walking along the grass path of the beach. He enjoyed the scenery but he felt quite bored. Not long afterwards did he find himself face to face with a very familiar, sapphire eyed, green haired girl.

"Hey there, Cosmo," he smiled to his girlfriend.

Cosmo smiled back at him and skipped up to him, "Hi, Tails! What are you up to?"

"Aw, nothing. Just here for a walk." He blush a bit as Cosmo got closer to him. The pair paused to sit on a wide grassy area of the beach to stare at the sun set.

Cosmo directed her eyes at Tails, "The sun set is really pretty, isn't it?"

"It is, isn't it?" he smiled back. And then he whispered with a blush, "But not as beautiful as you, Cosmo."

Cosmo giggled Tails' statement with a blush. She always knew how shy Tails was, so she decided to make her move while he was caught up in his own thoughts. Her smile turned into a playful smirk as she crept up to Tails and nuzzled his head and draped an arm lazily around his shoulders. Tails' blush became deeper as her felt the heat from her fragile body.

"Don't worry," she giggled, "I just want to play with you. Do you mind?"

"N-no."

She smiled as she leaned down and began kissing his neck with her hair forming a sheet to one side of them. Her occupied hand ruffled some his fur as the other hand glided through his hand. Tails blushed some more as he enjoyed the little 'game.' Soon, she gently brushed her lips on up to his cheek and kissed it there. She wrapped her arms around him and held him in a loving embrace. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Having fun," she asked with a fanged smile, "my little puppy?"

"Mmm… mm, hmm." He smiled shyly.

She continued to peck him on the cheek and ruffled more of his fur as he stroked her hair. She pressed her body against him and pushed him on the soft grass.

"Had fun?" she playfully asked as she gently stroked his throat.

"You could say that," he smiled.

"There's just one more thing, however," she smiled as she tilts down and caress her lips with his tenderly. Her slippery tongue slowly slipped inside his mouth, gently licking the insides of his lips. Finally, they broke away.

"I love you, Tails. You know that right?"

"Yeah, and I love you too."

Cosmo smiled as she pecked his cheek again and rested her head with his. Both of them listened to the sounds of the ocean, loving every moment they spent with each other.


	2. Rain

The rain was coming down thick on Mystic Ruins

The rain was coming down thick on Mystic Ruins. The rain was so heavy, it was like a large white sheet. No one wanted to be caught outside, but it did make a good show. That's why Tails and Cosmo were on the balcony leaning on the fence with the see-through ceiling keeping them dry.

"Mmm… the rain drops sound so peaceful," Cosmo sighed as she got closer to Tails.

"I'm guessing it's because you have the instincts of a plant, right?" Tails smiled at her.

"Yes. I always loved the rain, it smells so pure and fresh, and the rainbows after the storms are so beautiful."

"Yeah, I loved the tropical smell of the rain, too. I remember the last time we got caught in the rain," he said as he shyly reached up to Cosmo's pale face and caressed her cheek, "You looked so cute when you're soaking wet."

Knowing how shy her boyfriend was, Cosmo gave him a cute smile as she gently stroked her fingers on his hand for a few seconds before she took it off her cheek and stroked it with both hands, "You look cute when you are all wet, too," she giggled as she kissed his hand causing him to blush. She motioned him to sit with her on the couch and they did. Cosmo sat on his lap and played with his ears as he warped his arms around her.

"I love days like this," Cosmo smiled lovingly at him, "We get to have the day all to ourselves."

"Yeah," Tails continued to smile shyly as he held her close, "This day is about us…"

"All about us…" Cosmo slipped her arms around his back and gently traced her fingers around it as she pulled herself closer, snuggling her mouth on his head. She gently dragged her lips from his head to his cheeks to his mouth and kissed him tenderly. He returned the kiss just as gently. After about 30 seconds, they broke and stared at one another's aquamarine eyes, loving every minute together.


End file.
